


Secret Admirer

by savamey



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reader Insert, Secret Admirer, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savamey/pseuds/savamey
Summary: [Garak x Feminine!Reader] (Y/N)’s been receiving mysterious secret admirer letters, and no one can figure out who they’re from. The admirer then asks (Y/N) on a date....
Relationships: Elim Garak/Feminine Reader, Elim Garak/Reader, Elim Garak/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> My second-most recent fanfic, written around 2018. Enjoy!

"You've done nothing but smile this entire morning," Jadzia says, grinning at you. "What's up? Don't tell me 'nothing', I'm not that thick-headed."

"I hate to tell you, but it's nothing," you lie, smiling as you thought of the letters. 

Every afternoon, like clockwork, they'd appear under your door, written on paper with pen. You don't know who they're from, and you don't have many guesses. But the content inside is what makes you melt.

The letters are from a secret admirer of yours. Somebody on the station had a crush on you. Out of all people on the station, you! 

Just thinking about it makes you smile. Jadzia bumps your arm with her fist.

"Oh come on, (Y/N). Tell me."

"Fine!" You blurt out. "Somebody's been sending me secret admirer letters!"

Everyone in Ops looks at you. You duck your head and blush. 

"That's great!" Jadzia says, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Old-fashioned, but great! Have you figured out who they're from?"

You shake your head. "No. I asked Odo if anyone was stopping by my door and delivering them, but it's a different person every day. He's still trying to find a connection between the deliverers, to see if they're all connected to a single person."

"I hope it's nobody gross," Jadzia replies. You chuckle.

"Same. If it's somebody like Quark or Morn, I'm throwing myself out the nearest airlock."

"That would be awful-" Jadzia's comm badge beeps, and Captain Sisko's voice rings through, telling her to come to his office. She leaves, and you go back to work.

The morning passes without much incident. You go to multiple places around the station to fix things and doing whatever Chief O'Brien, your boss, tells you to. 

Finally, 12:00 arrives, along with it, your lunch break. You make your way towards the replimat, happy to be free from work for the time being. 

You make it to the replimat, replicate some food, and then you sit at your usual table and wait for your friends. 

You see Julian enter the replimat, and you wave at him, grinning. He smiles and waves back, before getting his food and joining you. You two chatter about Starfleet-related things, before your other friend Garak joins you. You greet him with the same enthusiasm you greeted Julian with.

"My, you're very chipper today," Garak comments as he sits down. "Is there a reason?"

You look down at your food with a blush and giggle. "Well...."

You tell them what you told Jadzia earlier that day, about your secret admirer and their letters, and how Odo has no clue who's sending them. 

"I hope it's someone I like!" You say, squirming in your seat with excitement. "And I hope I get to meet them soon!"

"And who do you like?" Julian asks.

Once again, you look down, blushing. "Uh, no one!"

"Sure." 

"I can definitely see why somebody would have a crush on you," Garak says. "Whoever this person is, I'll say this for them: they have some taste." 

As he says that, you swear you see a hint of pink appear on his gray cheeks.

You flash him an awkward smile. "Thanks."

After lunch, you're back on duty. Once again, nothing of note happens for the rest of the day, until you return to your quarters.

As you approach your door, you smile and squirm with excitement. You can't wait to see what today's letter holds. 

Whoever writes the letters, they must know you well. Instead of going on about your beauty, they go on about your personality and all your little quirks and oddities. To be honest, they make you feel much more confident in yourself. 

As always, a slip of paper lies under the crack of your door. You grab it and open it, grinning to yourself.

_My dearest (Y/N),_

_I have been writing to you for several weeks now, and I think it's about time we meet each other face-to-face. You deserve to know who I am the way I know who you are._

_If you're interested, please meet me at that Federation restaurant on the far side of the Promenade for dinner, at 1900 hours, two nights from now._

_I hope to see you there._

_Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

You let out a squeal and bounce up and down. As soon as you do, you blush, embarrassed, and look up and down the corridor to make sure no one saw you.

"Of course I'll go," you whisper to yourself, smiling from ear to ear.

\---------------------------

The next day passes in a blur. All during your shift, you daydream about the next night.

Who will be the person sitting across from you, you wonder. You also worry about whether you'll actually like the person that'll show up. You hate disappointing people, and you would hate to break your secret admirer's heart.

After your shift, you swing by the Federation restaurant. It gives off a fancy vibe, and everyone in it wears at least semi-formal attire. To your delight, the restaurant has (your favorite food), a surprise, since not many restaurants in the sector had a variety of Earth food. 

You decide to get a new outfit for your date night, because why not. And you know exactly the right person to provide it.

You head towards Garak's tailor shop. 

As always, he's there, hemming some article of clothing while humming an old Cardassian tune to himself. He smiles as you walk in.

"(Y/N)! What brings you here?"

"A dress. I need a dress by tomorrow night."

Something changes in his face the moment you say that. His eyes lose their happy spark, turning secretive. Garak still smiles, but it seems fake. 

"Really? May I ask the occasion?"

"Remember that secret admirer I told you about yesterday?" You ask. "Well, they asked me out on a date tomorrow night. We're going to that fancy Federation place, and I need an outfit for it."

Garak nods, picking up a device from a nearby table. "Very well. I don't think I have your measurements in my system, as you've never bought anything from my shop before, so let me take them."

He steps closer to you and moves the device in a line extending from your left shoulder to your right. You hope he doesn't notice your cheeks flushing.

Garak repeats the process, measuring your torso, hips, legs, arms, and chest. You stand there, not moving. An awkward silence stretches between the two of you. 

He finishes measuring you and inserts the device into a computer, still not speaking. 

"Are you okay?" You ask him. "You're not as talkative today."

He nods. "I'm great, thanks for asking."

You roll your eyes. Garak can be such an obvious liar sometimes. But you didn't want to press him.

"So how much is it going to be?"

"For you, it'll be free. Friends' discount."

Your eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really." He pauses for a moment. "By the way, would you like a shorter dress, or a longer dress?"

You shrug. "I don't know. A shorter one, I guess. The restaurant doesn't seem that fancy."

"Very well. Well, thanks for stopping by! You'll have your dress by tomorrow, I'll drop it off."

You frown. "Aren't you supposed to ask me the specifics of what I want? Or are you going to surprise me?"

"I'm going to surprise you, dear. Now, please leave me be. I have a lot of work to do."

You thank him and leave his store, thoughts swirling.

Something was up with Garak, and he wouldn't tell you what. Typical of him, but this time, you want to know what's wrong with him.

Later that night, you see Julian and ask him about Garak. He doesn't know anything, but you ask him to keep an eye on him for you.

You keep tossing and turning that night, thinking about the date and Garak and millions of other things. Needless to say, you don't get much sleep.

Like always, you go on-shift in the morning and spend your day fixing people's broken replicators and replacing ships' broken parts. 

After an eternity on your shift, it ends, and you barrel towards your quarters. On your bed sits a knee-length dress.

You reach out and feel its soft (favorite color) fabric, exhaling with a smile. "Oh, Garak, this is perfect."

You rush into your bathroom and try it on. It fits like a glove, and you twirl around in it, watching in the mirror as the knee-length skirt billows around you. 

You go back into your bedroom, where you realize that Garak also left you a glittery golden belt and a note.

_I think this belt would really complete the ensemble._

_-E.G._

You put the belt on and check yourself out in the mirror once more. 

"Damn, Garak," you whisper to yourself, holding the note in your hand. "You really outdid yourself."

You look back at the note, and it hits you.

You run out of the bathroom and grab your secret admirer's most recent letter. You hold the two pieces of paper together, and your eyes widen. "No way."

The notes have the same handwriting.

_What a weird coincidence._

You put them down on your dresser, checking the clock.

1700 hours. Time to get ready.

\-----------------------

You leave your quarters at 1850 looking the best you've ever looked in your entire life.

Gold shimmer powders your eyelids, and a bit of eyeliner frames your eyes. You wear lipstick the same color as your dress, and your cheeks are dusted in highlight, blush, and contour. You have slightly-heeled Mary Janes on, also the same color as your dress. Gold earrings and bracelets adorn your ears and wrists. 

You walk towards the Promenade, feeling like a powerful force of nature. Some people gawked at you as you made your way to the restaurant. 

You reach the restaurant, jittery. 

_Please, oh please, let it be someone I like, and not somebody totally gross._

You ask the hostess if anybody was waiting on you, but she shakes her head.

"No, sorry. We can seat you as a party of two, and then when your date comes along, I'll point them in the right direction."

She seats you, and then returns to her post. You stare at the seat across from you, hands shaking.

"Please hurry up," you murmur. "You're killing me."

For a few minutes, you people-watch. Deep Space 9 always had the most interesting people on it on any given time. 

You see a Cardassian figure walking down the Promenade in your direction. He gets closer, and you give an inaudible gasp.

Garak swaggers into the restaurant, wearing a three-piece suit and a bowtie made of the same material as your dress. You have to admit, he looks quite handsome in the suit. 

Your eyes meet his, and he smiles and gives a little wave, before walking over and taking the seat across from you. 

You stutter. "Was it- it was you-..."

Garak nods. "I left you that note on your dress for a reason."

You blush, embarrassed. "And I asked you to make me a dress without even knowing it was you....oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Garak waves his hand. "It's fine, it's fine. It was a pleasure to make it."

"And, to be quite honest, I didn't know you felt this way about me...."

"I didn't expect you to." His hand brushes your hand, just for a second. Your cheeks darken even further. "But now you know."

The waiter comes to the table, and you order your favorite drink and food. To your surprise, Garak orders the same thing. 

While waiting for your food to arrive, you two talk as though it's just a normal lunch, without Julian, of course. All throughout the conversation, though, your heart keeps fluttering, and only one thought runs through your head.

Garak is in love with me! Garak is in love with me!

Your food arrives, and you devour it, savoring the delicious flavor on your tongue. Also, to your surprise, Garak likes your favorite food. You thought he hated Earth food. You order dessert, and once again, Garak orders the same thing you do and ends up liking it.

"So I was thinking we could go rent a holosuite from Quark's for a while," Garak says, breaking you out of your post-dessert stupor. "I actually had a special holoprogram made just for tonight. Don't worry, it's nothing sexual. In fact, I don't even know if our two species are even sexually compatible."

"What type of program is it?" You ask.

"You'll see." Garak says with a wink. He helps you out of your chair like a gentleman, and you two make your way towards Quark's.

Quark doesn't seem at all surprised that you and Garak are on a date. In fact, he seems to be expecting you two to show up, and he gives Garak the program. 

You and Garak head upstairs to the holosuites. Garak inserts the program, before turning to you.

"I seem to recall you saying that you used to swing dance, am I correct?"

The doors to the holosuite glide open. You smile.

"You're correct."

In front of you lays a vintage yet familiar scene. A wooden dance floor sits in the middle of a club, with people lined around it. They wear fashions similar to your dress: vintage yet modern. In front of the dance floor, a band stands, ready to play. The room is darkened, but multicolored lights hang in the air.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Garak asks, extending his hand. You take it.

"Of course."

"Computer, start program."

The scene comes to life. The people chatter, and the lights begin to move around the room. You and Garak walk to the middle of the dance floor, and the band begins to play.

For the entirety of the song, you and Garak dance, making it up as you go. You never knew he could dance so well, especially for an Earth style of dance. 

For a few minutes, it's just Garak and you. The room spins around you as you and him twirl around. You're aware of every touch he gives you, and every breath of his. 

And you're aware that you love him, despite all his flaws.

When the song finishes, you and Garak are out of breath. Sweat shines on both of you, and for a few moments, neither of you talk.

"I could go a few more rounds," Garak says, still catching to his breath. You smile.

"Me too." 

You two get closer to one another, and you kiss for a brief, wonderful moment, a short, passionate one, before heading back onto the dance floor.

You have a feeling it's gonna be a long night.


End file.
